This invention relates generally to prosthetic devices and more particularly to a pressure relief valve system for use in combination with a penile implant device.
In order to remedy the effects of certain types of functional impotency, implants have been developed for surgical insertion in a penis to simulate a natural erection.
In that regard, various surgical implants and implant techniques entail implanting inflatable bladders in each corpus cavernosum of the penis. Contained in the prior art are various patents relating to penile implant devices. Several examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,853,122 (Strauch, et al.); 3,954,102 (Buuck) and 4,009,711 (Uson).
A preferred type of penile implant device and a pump and valve assembly which comprises a portion of the device are disclosed and claimed in my co-pending U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 313,114, filed on Oct. 20, 1981, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,807 and Ser. No. 366,447 filed on Apr. 7, 1982, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,968 respectively, both of whose disclosures are incorporated by reference herein.
The implant device disclosed in said patent application basically comprises bladder means, the pump and valve assembly and a reservoir. More specifically, the implant device disclosed in said patent application includes a pair of hollow, enclosed bladders each having an access port to the interior thereof and formed of a membrane of a thin, very flexible material. Each of said bladders is capable of inflation by the introduction of a fluid (e.g., water) therein through its port. A respective one of the bladders is located in the passageway of each corpus cavernosum. When the bladders are filled with the fluid they are inflated from their flaccid state to a predetermined volume without causing the bladder membrane to undergo tension. This predetermined volume is sufficiently great to cause the corpora cavernosa to expand so that the fiberous tissue envelope surrounding the copora cavernosa encompasses another predetermined volume, whereupon the fiberous tissue becomes tense and the penis becomes hard and erect.
The pump and valve assembly comprises a rotor and uni-directional valve means such that the fluid is able to flow from a reservoir to the bladders when the rotor is in a first position and from the bladders to the reservoir when the rotor is in a second position. To that end, the valve means precludes the fluid from flowing in a reverse direction once the fluid has passed either to the reservoir or to the bladders, respectively. Moreover, pump means are utilized in order to pump additional fluid either into the bladders to obtain a fully erect penis or alternativly, to pump fluid out of the bladders and into the reservoir to obtain a flaccid penis. The pump and valve assembly is generally implanted within the scrotum, although alternative embodiments of the assembly entail the valve assembly portion of the pump and valve assembly being implanted in the abdominal cavity, adjacent the reservoir.
Although the pump and valve assembly disclosed and claimed in the above mentioned application is satisfactory for its intended purpose, there is the inherent danger that the user of the device might inadvertantly pump too much fluid into the bladders so as to either damage the penile implant device or cause injury to the tissue of the penis.
Similar problems, namely, injury to either the implant device or to the tissue of the penis can also result when excessive pressure develops within the device as a result of the bladders being squeezed either inadvertantly or as a result of vigorous sexual activity.